icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1981-82 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1981-82 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Petrolia Squires 35 28 7 0 - 188 95 56 Durham Huskies 36 23 12 1 - 194 183 47 Cambridge Hornets 34 23 11 0 - 201 115 46 Woodstock Gems 36 15 21 0 - 151 176 30 Dundas-Hamilton Tigers 34 13 21 0 - 201 205 26 Chatham Maroons 36 11 24 1 - 134 206 23 Stratford Perths 35 9 26 0 - 125 213 18 ;Quarterfinals *'Cambridge' - Woodstock 4:1 on series (5:4, 4:5, 7:4, 8:3, 5:1) *'Dundas' - Durham 4:3 on series (7:5, 2:6, 7:5, 3:5, 7:2, 4:7, 5:4 OT) ;Semifinals *'Petrolia' - Chatham 5:0 on series (11:2, 2:0, 7:4, 6:2, 5:0) *'Cambridge' - Dundas 4:0 on series (W:L, 5:2, 10:6, 10:3) ;Final *'Petrolia' - Cambridge 4:1 on series (5:3, 5:3, 5:2, 2:4, 6:1) Petrolia advanced to the 1981-82 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Major Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Georgetown Raiders 36 32 4 0 - 289 132 64 Collingwood Shipbuilders 36 24 11 1 - 236 182 49 Port Elgin Sunocos 36 20 15 1 - 186 173 41 Orillia Terriers 36 12 22 2 - 161 230 26 Owen Sound Greys 36 11 23 2 - 200 263 24 Barrie Flyers 36 12 24 0 - 192 267 24 Midland Athletics 36 12 24 0 - 180 218 24 Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Rockton Real McCoys 32 26 6 0 - 230 147 52 Delhi Leafs 32 25 7 0 - 246 135 50 Dunnville Mudcats 32 23 9 0 - 243 156 46 Dorchester Dolphins 32 21 10 1 - 207 132 43 Paris 29'ers 32 18 14 0 - 231 211 36 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 32 18 14 0 - 199 150 36 Milton Aeros 32 16 15 1 - 219 179 33 Tillsonburg Maroons 32 13 19 0 - 154 194 26 Ingersoll B's 32 12 20 0 - 183 234 24 Aylmer Blues 32 9 23 0 - 158 231 18 Port Dover Lakers 32 8 24 0 - 168 281 16 Smithville Firestone 721's 32 2 30 0 - 119 306 4 OHA Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Harriston Blues 22 17 2 3 - 143 63 37 Mildmay Monarchs 23 15 6 2 - 140 79 32 Goderich Sailors 21 7 13 1 - 74 135 15 Southampton Mariners 24 7 16 1 - 102 121 15 Wingham Royals 24 7 16 1 - 94 151 15 Cyclone Intermediate D Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Lambeth Intermediates 32 22 5 5 - 203 118 49 Watford Generals 32 20 11 1 - 177 131 41 West Lorne Blues 32 19 11 2 - 194 179 40 Strathroy Jets 32 17 10 5 - 181 163 39 Forest Boyds 32 16 14 2 - 186 174 34 Alvinston 77's 31 12 13 6 - 145 156 30 Glencoe Centennials 32 10 18 4 - 152 184 24 Parkhill Intermediates 32 7 22 3 - 121 154 17 Sarnia Reserve 31 5 24 2 - 135 243 12 Central Ontario Hockey League Intermediate D Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Shelburne Muskies 20 18 1 1 - 149 62 37 Honeywood Norduffs 20 14 5 1 - 158 78 29 Creemore Chiefs 21 13 6 2 - 147 92 28 Meaford Clippers 19 7 12 0 - 90 99 14 Thornbury 19 3 16 0 - 54 155 6 Grand Valley Tornados 16 1 15 0 - 47 157 2 Game Ads 81-82OHAIntBMiltonGameAd.jpg|Int. B @ Milton Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1981 in hockey Category:1982 in hockey